Comfort
by thebeccac
Summary: Katara still gets haunted by her memories of blood bending. Maybe Aang can help her .. Kataang oneshot. Please review or whatever :)


**_Disclaimer : I don't own avatar ,_**

Katara woke up in a panic , as she does nearly every full moon. She had only been asleep a few hours. She stared out the window. The moon was very bright. The brighter it is ,the stronger the tide would be causing howling winds to rage on for most of the night. The brighter ... the stronger it is ... the more Katara felt the need to use the horrific power she acquired five or six years ago ; blood bending . She hated this feeling .Katara forgot the full moon was rising tonight but she knew something was up because she felt a bit jittery before she went to bed. Her husband Aang ,would be the only person she could tell her problems to , the only person who could console her when she felt as unstable as this . Although tonight , she felt worse . She felt off , she felt sick . None of Aang's consolation could help her tonight .

She sat up and started to take deep breaths. She looked down and noticed Aang's arms was wrapped around her waist. She always felt safe in his arms . However it was the opposite on full moons. She looked down at him again. He looked very content and relaxed.

"He looks so innocent when he's asleep" she said to herself , " So innocent ... and the wife sleeping next to him is slowly turning into a monster. She could practically feel his blood being pumped through his veins. His chest was slowly rising and falling.

"He's alive .. for now .. until I hurt him" she said . Then her conscious came in .

_"Katara stop this !_ " it yelled in the back of her mind . The bad thoughts wouldn't stop no matter how much her conscious argued with her.

"Alive .. alive ... heart .. blood , blood" she said to herself .

_"Katara stop! It's not healthy" _

This was giving her a headache . She held her head in her hands and rubbed her eyes . She decided to get a drink. She leaped out of the bed when Aang's hand grabbed her wrist. He was starting to feel worried about her. She could feel his heart pumping , as his pace accelerated when she was about to leave . She felt very uncomfortable when he held her hand like that and shook it away .

"Come back to bed , Katara . I'm worried about you .. " he whispered solemnly .

"I know ... I am too " she said .

"Then come back to bed . You're just over-tired . I'll protect you .. " he offered trying to pull her back . She immediately refused . She began to cry .

"Aang ... I'm actually not the one who needs protection" and left the room.

**0o0o0o0o**

She walked into their kitchen of their new home on Air Temple Island. She looked out the window and the very first thing she was the full moon. She got herself a drink and sat down at the table . She started to do some deep breathing to try and calm her down ,but only made her feel worse as she could , feel her heart getting slower. Everything tonight had to do with the heart . She got up again and left her cup by the draining board . She looked down into the sink and rubbed her eyes . She started to feel tired now . She looked out the window . This time around , the moon didn't catch her attention first ; Aang's reflection did , he must have walked in while she was staring down the plug hole .

"Katara , come on . It's the middle of the night , and you're tired , you need to sleep sometime tonight " Aang said.

"Aang .. I'm a monster .. " she hissed .

"I really doubt it Katara , you're just exaggerating now . What makes you think you're a 'monster' ? " he asked.

"You can doubt and not believe me all you want ,but deep down in side your forgiving heart , you know I'm bad and that there is something wrong with me " she said darkly .

"To me perfect , the most perfect girl I've ever met . It sickens me when I hear you doubt yourself like that " he said trying to be comforting . It wouldn't work though , nothing could sooth her . She was damaged . Her way of thinking was broken , Aang was the only person who could calm her down but right now nothing could work. She was (temporarily) broken beyond repair , all because of this one traumatizing experience a few years ago.

"You think I'm perfect ? Me? Of all people?!" she shrieked , " Aang - I want to get a grip of something"

"Well , you can get a grip of my hand and I can guide you back to bed so you can have a night's rest" he joked , but looking at Katara's face , his jokes were not the solution." I do think you're perfect though " .

"Gah! He thinks I'm perfect ! " she mocked , " Aang , I want to get a grip of something ... someone and press my will over theirs . For them to be controlled ... and you're closest to me right now " she said in an ominous way.

Aang knew she was worried and needed a bit of help , but never realized she wanted to use it again . His heart began to pick up speed . He gulped. "You want to blood bend me? " he asked , " But why?" .

"Because I'm flawed , I'm losing my mind - this .. disorder is driving me crazy!" she yelled .

"Disorder .. yeah , yeah " Aang teased . " You don't have a 'disorder' , you're scared . Scared you'll hurt someone you care about. You don't want to blood bend me ... you're scared in case you do. You're trying to drive me away from you while you have this power , so you can't hurt me , which you won't . I trust you . Come here " he said gesturing her to come over into a hug.

She shook her head . Aang scooted over to her and opened his arms wide .

"Come on .. you know my hugs are nice .. " he said in a child's voice .

She chuckled but still hesitated.

"Ugh fine!" he sighed and turned away .

He immediately shuffled back to her and pulled her into a hug whether she liked it or not .

"There there , you're fine .. " he said .

She shook her head and refused to wrap her arms around him , but she let her tears soak into his shirt .

"No ... I-I'll hurt you .. " she whimpered .

"You won't , I trust you . I married you and everything" he proclaimed .

Still keeping her close to him , he removed his arms and picked up hers and wrapped them around him. He returned his hands and wrapped them around her.

"You're alright .. you're going to be alright , I'm going to be alright . Do you feel any better?" he asked looking down on her .

Her eyes were closed .

"Are you asleep?" he asked .

She shook her head .

"I just feel safe here with you . I feel a small bit better .. " she mumbled .

"Good , good " he whispered .

"Thank you .. but .. there's something I have to tell you " she said .

"What is it?" he asked .

She took a deep breath in . " I'm pregnant .. " she whispered .

"You're what?!" he squealed .

"Yeah .. two weeks " she chimed.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh ! " he repeated , " This is amazing , we're starting a family! " he picked her up and twirled her around and kissed her temple whilst doing so ."Were you scared of telling me this?" he asked , " Because there was no need to be . I love kids" he stated .

"It's not that . What if I'm not good enough , what if - ? " she was about to ask.

"You took care of Sokk , Toph and everyone else , and you did a fine job . What makes you think - "

"No , not that ... how am I going to be a good mother if I have the obsession to blood bend for no reason? What if I hurt our children .. what if - ?" she asked before Aang cut across her .

"Alright .. you are going to be a brilliant mother , because I believe in you , like the way you believed in me all these past years . You'll be the best mother and I'll try and be a good father . Plus , you have around eight months to get this sorted out and when he or she is born , you'll be too busy and too tired to be worrying about it , okay?" he asked.

"Alright ... fine , fine ... " she sighed giving in , knowing that Aang won't let her talk badly of herself . "You're going to be a great father " she said .

"Well thank you " he said , blushing .

" .. Aang? I'm tired " she complained .

"I figured . C'mon sweetie , lets go to bed " he said .

She took his hand and he guided them back to their room. Katara went under the covers and Aang tucked her in. Aang went onto his side of the bed . Katara leaned over .

"Thanks for always believing in me , Aang. I love you " she said .

"I love you too , good night Katara " he said and planted his lips onto hers .


End file.
